planes life
by Life Of Fyre
Summary: a repeat of my first, just it was being annoying. this is about a boy who find out he has the spark, a rare gift that can change the history of things for all words to come. and yet, he just is there, until things start to happen. and it all started with a dragon terrorist like attack.


Chapter 3

"Ajani, i need a report. We lost zarek. He went rough last week. Thursday we lost venser. All communication were lost during the more recent tarkir incident. Nahari and freyalise came back barely alive. According to them, it got pretty hectic when sherkhan showed up. You?" jace half ordered, half asked

"Nicol bolas and his gang have been acting up" ajani  
"So i've noticed"

"But also something you don't know"

"Yes?" jace asked now interested but confused

"There have been an increase in sparks"

"WHAT?" jace blurted, surprised

"I have found at least five within the past two months at the least. Thats is a definite increase of sparks"

"True. does nicol know this?"

"Not that i know of"

I lost interest after this and started looking for scraps of metal. Or hell, even some food in this damned closet of an kitchen. I found a loaf of bread and some honey. I decided to take a slice and drizzle honey on it. It was delicious.

"Alex, we would like your input on this" called jace from the dining room

"Yhea?" i asked walking over this the honeyed sandwich in my hand.

"Who do you want to be your mentor?"

"Wait, what?"

"Who do you want to teach you?" ajani said simply

"Uhhh Hmmmm…."

"Well?"

"Who can i chose?" i asked tentatively

"Well.. to put it simply me or ajani" jace said

"Jace then. Sorry ajani"

"It's ok, my boy, just make sure to visit" he said with a simile

I gave the lennon and hug and a gift. It was a small autounion cat i made for him a little while back. " i meant to give it to you sooner" i said apologetically

"Thank you, alexander" he said "whoa there!' the cat had begun to know at his ear with an kind of purring

"Alex" jace said

"Yhea?"

"We need to go"

"Remind me jace, just where the fuck are we?!" i asked impatiently

"On the plane tokaj, where we train most of our young planeswalkers" jace replied annoyed

"Yippie, now i'm back in school again" i said sarcastically

"Yep" came jace's unemotional reply "good luck" and with that he was gone

I walked up to the door and knocked. An young man with a slight beard came in "Ah! You must be the new planeswalker jace said would be coming. How nice it is to met you" he sounded northen, like he was from oxford of some educated place. "Come right in" he said as he ushered me into the hall. It was about a fourth way full with students, some playing around, and all ages ranging from about 4 to 5 to the age of what i would say 1000. They sure looked it. I doubted they were students though, probably teachers. I was told that my dorm was 2309 D. i assumed that i had roommates. Then i was pushed into the crowd and my usher disappeared.i did what i did on the first day of my last school. I started to move to a corner and bargain absentmindedly fiddling with the scrap metal in my inside coat pocket. I pulled out a few paper clips, and hair pin and some other assorted gears, metal plates, tinfoil, and springs with a few rubber bands in the mix. After a few minutes i created a admirable thopter. I threw it into the air. It arched and fell for a split second, then its tiny engine sputtered to life and the blades spun. It hovered and took off towards the ceiling. It was now a good few yards off the ground. It buzzed around like some kind of mini hele-bird. A few student pointed it out to there friends and marveled at it. If smoothly lost altitude and started buzzing and turning around some elf girl's head. She looked up at it in wonder and curiosity. It buzzed dof towards me and turned around. Seeing that she was not following, it spread back towards her and did it again. This time it hovered in front of her before heading towards me. She turned around to see the thopter coming at me. She stared for a moment as i looked at her. She smiled and turned around to continue talking to her friends. It was about to zoom off again when i grabbed it by the under side. "No" i said and released it. About a few minutes later a pair of older boys came up to me. I put them at about 16 to 18 years. "Hey" the one in an black leather jacket said to me. He looked like a street punk mixed with an gangster. He had a kid in white behind him. He reminded me of an shrew or a armadillo.

"Yhea?"

"Where you the guy who made the flying thingy?"

"And if i am?" at this the guy in black grabbed me by the cuff

"I asked you an straight question, i want an straight answer" he said aggressively

"And so did i"

"Just answer the damn question"

"Yes, why?"

"Keep your damn flyers away from Sara" he spat

"Who?"

He let go of me "you me. dual . now"

"Sure" by now a small crowd had gathered. I recognized the elf girl from earlier.

" come on. Bert, you draw first" bert drew and put down a planes

"Wait, i thought that this was two on one"

"Nope. sorry to disappoint you. First match is always two on one"

"Ok then. My turn or yours?"

"Mine" said the guy in black again, who i learned his name was bruce. He drew and smiled he placed a swamp

"My turn" i said. I drew and grimaced. I made sure bruce saw. I actually had a good hand. I wanted to make them think that i drew a bad hand. I placed an mountain and taped it for goblin balloon brigade 1/1. "Go" i said

Bert drew and played another planes. Then placed luminarch ascension. I smiled. I know how this card could be annoying. Bruce drew and placed an mountain. Then he played gravecrawler 1/1. I played another mountain and taped one for balloons to gain flying. Attacked and smiled. I was going for bert. I know how most white decks work. They have some white weenie and a lot of mid game flying cards. You needed give them a lot of damage quickly. If it was an white blue i would be in some trouble. I don't work to well with control decks. Bert went with another planes. Bruce went out and played a mountain and taped it all for bloodcrazed neonate 2/1. I found that i should play an little aggressively. I played a island and tapped out for burn the impure. I killed off Bloodcrazed neonate. That card was an aggressive early game card. It had to be killed quickly. I attacked bert with my goblin (bert 18: bruce 20: me: 20) bruce attacked with gave crawler. "No block' (me 19: bert:18 bruce:20) i drew. I played out another island and tapped out for rune casters pike and brittle effigy. I smiled and ended my turn. Bert played an island a tapped 3 for court husser. He was sweating now. Bruce played another swamp and tapped out for burning vengeance. I played a mountain, tapped out for lodestone golem 3/5. I ended turn. In the end i beat burt attacking with stoneforge equipped golem making it at 8/8 with trample, sweeping away his 6 life (me 5: bert 0 Bruce 8) but bruce sweeped my 5 life away with a 2/2 vampire and an 1/2 zombie. Then he cast his grave crawler and i took the two damage. I said good game but to no reaction but a smirk and a bigshot turn of the head. I sighed and rushed to my dorm. I found it and pulled out the key. It reminded me of one of those big fat key's used in the olden days of 18 something something. When i entered i did a double take. The place was a mess. It looked like it was previously owned by the world's messiest guy, then abandoned for about 6-7 years. I closed the door and facepalmed. What the fuck was i going to do with this shitbag of an dorm? Well when i entered i bargain with all the damn shit on the floor. This guy who left this shitdump left along with it all his cloths. I chucked them. Next was the papers. I chucked those too. I made a few thopters two help me with the clean up. It took the most of the day even with about 8 to 9 thopters helping me. When lunch came around i grabbed my tray and looked for a spot to sit. I had deemed that there was no suitable place. And it appeared that it was tradition to throw the majority of the food at the unwanted or the last man sitting down. I fled and seeked refuge in the roof's flattened window top. It was like a large bird house with a 2 vy 2 foot window. There was a way to snuggle yourself in between the roof and the large birdhouse attachment. Afterwards i finished cleaning out my dorm and fixed the wall, electricity, and ceiling. After all that i got a good night's sleep. Or at least the rest of it

Chapter 4

I woke up in the middle of the night. a flash sounded and the crack of thunder roared. I looked out the window that was in the wall right next to my bed. I got up and put on my shirt and jacket. Ii went out and realizing that i had forgot my pants,i scrambled back to my dorm and shoved on my genes. Then i went out with the satchel jace gave me. Inside was a journal that allowed for me to contact him by writing in it. I often wrote to him about school stuff. He was surprised when i told him that i had told everyone that my name was alecder. He called it a bad nom-de-plume. I drew in an picture of an artifact that i had thought up of and put down some statistics about it. It faded away and jace wrote back. "I know that you like artifacts but you know that you can't avoid your power and abilities."

"Trust me i know. I working on changing that"

"How?"

I built a new deck. Artifact counter-burn deck. What do you think?"

"Not the worst idea. I look forward to our next meeting"

"Battle?"

"Oh-yhea"

I closed the book and made a mark. Something i found is that you can write on previous conversations and it will bring up all of the words conserved in order. I marked it with the date and an small dot following an tiny cube with a dash though it. I walked to the lab that was open at any time. I began working on my deck. I had put in a few miracles and a lot of instants and creatures with prowess and that benefited from spells. Then i threw in a few enchantments that benefited spells. That was almost a total of 40 cards. I had about 28 land cards. The rest were other red blue cards and artifact cards. I tested it against a few of the test decks here. Urrg. i needed ether to work on my timing of cards or ditch a few instants. "OK, let's try this again." i sighed as i shuffled my deck. I set the computer up. The computer had a VX12 vortiz-marvi brain that ran on mana. I set it on an blue random. It chose and shuffled. I drew and flopped a land down. It put down a island. I drew and put down a mountain and taped out for kiln fiend 1/2. It put down a swamp and taped both of its lands for black cat 1/2. I played an mountain and tapped it for slag fiend. Then i ended turn. It hesitated before drawing. The thing i loved about the computer is that is was almost human. It might as well have emotions. It played an armored transport. I saw my chance and taped my island. I played Annul to counter that. It attacked with black cat and ended turn. I blocked with kiln fiend who was a 4/2, killing the black cat. I discarded a dragon roost. I played an island and taped one of my mountains for vexing devil. Then i taped a mountain and a island to play spectral flight. I attached it to kiln fiend, making him a 3/4 with flying. I attacked with a 6/4 kiln fiend due to it's effect and a 2/1 armored transport. I had brought it down to about 12 life. It drew and played another swamp. It taped both swamps for geth's verdict. I grimaced as i lost an point of life (me19 com:12) . My slag fiend went in the trash. It tapped the island for jace's phantasm. I drew and played an artful dodge on my kiln fiend, and i sweeped for another 6 life. It shuddered and drew. It played a waste. I reeled back for a moment. Was this a eldrazi deck? I hoped not. But it played mirko vosk mind drinker. I snarled as the computer ended turn. I drew and sighed with relief. I played another island and played hedron crab. Then i tapped one of my islands to play artful dodges flashback cost, and ended the game. I gave the computer and data chip for it's trouble. It likes data chips. I think there like cookies to it. It made this metallic purring noise. I sounded almost as though it was some mechanical cat with a vibration system on it's back. It spit back an card. I looked at it. It was a card called mystic revival. "This will go well in my deck" i said to myself. It would indeed, being a return spell card. I shuffled it in and

Smiled. The computer got another data chip.

I woke up in the spell lab that morning. It was, fortunately, a day off. I smiled and spread out my deck. I pulled my journal and began making a list of the cards. "Let's see here… mystic revival...kiln fiend….aspiring around...island island….mountain...past in flames...slag fiend"

Grand total? A hundred cards exact.

Lands: 29

Creatures: 40

Spells: 31

It was a fairly rounded deck. I slid into the dining hall and grabbed a few waffles pancakes etc.

I overheard a few students talking. "Did you hear?"

"What?"

"Some kid just disappeared from his dorm! Right out of thin air!"

"Really?! How?"

"I don't know. I think that he planeswalker"

"I don't think that there is any one that's not a teacher who could"

"Mabey. But i think that it was the new kid"

"Thats scary then. If the newbie is experienced enough to planeswalk…"

"Yeah that is a scary thought"

"Yha…"

I left after that. I was angry for some reason. I went to the com lab and tested my deck again. After a few games with com i calmed down. I wrote to jace about my week so far. No reply. 'He must be busy.' I thought 'Best not to disturb him' then i started a private journal.

Journal entry 1

Sigh. why am i so pent up? And why do i keep thinking about sara? Urggg

roomie and the girl who bad boy bruce told me to stay away from. My life is so annoying, but surprisingly fun. I ended my journal entry and walked to my class. My first period class was artifacts, which today was outside. I made it a little before the bell. The teacher sighed and yelled at us to calm down and take a seat. I looked around and sat near the back. I pulled out my notebook and began drawing. I was drawing a new artifact. I drew the wing and lift side on the diagram. "Hermer, Mr. Alexander, would you like to answer the question?"

"I'm sorry, what was the question?"

'How can you pull mana to create a equipment and then boost it? Well?"

"Simple, you would pull mana from any source, such as a land card or the forest here for example, and then you could put together a few scrapes onto a sword or dagger or something, then infuse it with the said mana-"

''That will be enough , thank you for the response"

I sat down and resumed drawing. I heard a few whispers and giggles as i picked up my pencil. I added a few gears to the chest and an eye gear. I hoped this class would end soon. I pulled out my journal and added 2 card to my deck. Shrine of burning rage and fanning the flames. I smiled as i went to my next class. Pyromancy was always fun. I flew through the homework and scuttled along to my next class. Dueling. I was not allowed to go to dueling class last time because of… complications. Bruce and bert decided to gang up on me again. Urrg. i lost again. But today i evaded them but was a little late. "Well, at least you have gotten better from last time, " the teacher said huskily

'I'm sorry. I was delayed by… complications" i said as i took my seat

"Well. flip to page 138 and we will begin our lesson. Now who can tell me what a man's signature is" my mind went blank "AH, , can you tell us?" my mind suddenly flooded with memories. "An mana signature is the mana wave that someone puts off. Everyone's is different and also so is what there mana looks like"

"Very good. Now could anyone tell me what an spell is…."

It was about halfway through him blabbering on and on over and over again about spell and shut, the door burst open. Behind it was an panting man. An page i realized that he was an page, due to his green robes. "Huf...may i..huoo. Have ?...woof"

"Of course"

I got up and followed the page. He walked for an small distances and started sprinting down the hall. I ran after him. 'So where are we going?"

"The front hall"

It took about 5 minutes. We stopped at the entrance. "Jace? What are you doing here? Ajani too huh?"

"Yes, cub. Where both here. Now why are you?" ajani asked inquisitively

"Don't know. The page dragged me out of class and sprinted me here"

The said page returned with two people following him. "Urrg" i groand it was bruce and bert. My least favorite classes in the school. Sarani was already here. How did i know? Bruce was staring fixed at her, who was trying to hide right behind me. "Now you might be wondering why you are here. I am here to tell you. We chose the top students and a few more and narrowed that down even further."

"So where the top students?" bruce asked "i can understand myself and bert, but Alender?! HA!"

"yes Mr. bactrim, Alex-alexander is in this" ajani said seriously

"I, for one, agree with the runt" said a female voice. I turned my head to see chandra nalaar herself. I sighed and shook my head. She kept on talking "he was only ignited last week and was barely even at his classes. So why is he here?"

"Because he is essential"

"Why?"

"I wish i could tell you. But ugin said he is essential"

"Fine." chandra sighed. "Let's go"


End file.
